Non Patent Literature 1 discloses that a compound represented by the following formula having a triarylamine structure is used for the manufacture of an electroluminescent device. However, since the compound represented by the following formula has an extremely poor solubility in a highly polar solvent, it has been difficult to adopt the compound to an application method using a highly polar solvent (for example, a method for manufacturing a stacked structure by applying a solution containing the compound represented by the following formula and a highly polar solvent onto a layer formed of a compound which is insoluble in the highly polar solvent).
